All's Fair In Love And War
by forevermarauders5
Summary: George bets that Fred can't get Hermione into bed in one month with no feelings attached. What happens when a game turns into something more?
1. The Bet

All's Fair In love and War

Chapter 1: The Bet

Fred went down the black lake to see his twin sunbathing. Well all those girls hanging around were blocking the sun and gazing at his muscles "So Georgie," Fred clapped his hands together. "You flirting without me? Is this what you've been up to yeah?" George eyed his twin suspiciously and shooed the girls away.

"Freddie, thought I would get the good ones first and leave you with the messed up, broken ones." George flopped back in the grass and chuckled.

"Sure, but all the good ones are my leftovers anyways." Fred said as he sat down on the grass and punched George in the stomach.

"Ow Fred. No harm, no foul. How many one-nighters have you had my friend?" George made a gaging noise.

"Far too many to remember." Fred looked out onto the Black Lake to create a dramatic look then punched his twin again.

"What's up with the punching?" George looked around the lake and saw one Hermione Granger under a tree and her nose in a book again. Fred would never go for it but "I bet you can't crack Granger. I hear she's still a virgin." George knew his twin would never be able to turn down a good dare. Fred sat up from his position to get a better look at the girl.

"Granger? You know little Ronnikins will kill me if I talk to her right? And besides she's such a nerd. I don't want any loser germs on me. I might lose my rep."

"On the contrary my dear brother. You do it, or I'll tell mom you've been shagging people before you're even married. So you doing it or not? Grow a pair. It's just Granger, she'll fall in love with anyone and everyone."

Fred thought about it. _What do I have to lose? _ "What are the terms?" Fred couldn't believe he was doing this. _George is only doing this because he knows I secretly have a crush on her. _

"Seduce her, shag her and no other engagements afterwards got it? If you don't do it by Christmas break, I will tell mom." George smiled mischievously.

"One month! You expect me to have Granger in one month?" Fred was biting off more than he could chew.

"I'm sure Granger won't be too hard to get into bed. She is a little virgin after all."

"We'll have to see I guess." Fred didn't know what to make of this bet. It was either he would shag the girl and break her heart or his reputation being ruined and his mom hating him forever…

* * *

><p>Fred and George were walking back to the common room, when they saw Hermione carrying a heavy load of books up the stairs. "The bet starts now Fred." George winked at the now annoyed Fred and went to talk to a hot-looking Ravenclaw. <em>I hate you George.<em>

_Here goes nothing. _"Um Granger, do you uh need any um help?" Fred forced a shy smile. Hermione nodded and gave half of her books to Fred.

"What happened to you Fred? Is something wrong?" Hermione stared up at him with her dark brown eyes. Fred felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Fred looked away. _I can't do this, I can't do this._

" Why are you being so nice? George put you up to this?" _Damn she is smart. Act cool. _

"Nah, just wanted to be a helpful guy." Fred smiled his most dazzling smile.

"Oh okay." Hermione couldn't help but smile as well. "We're here." _Already, I'm not getting anywhere. _

Just as Hermione was about to enter the class, "Hogsmeade, this weekend." He said abruptly causing Hermione to turn around. _Smooth Fred, you'll definitely shag her for sure. _

"Sorry Fred didn't quite catch that." Hermione raised one eyebrow.

"Um," Fred ran his fingers through his hair. "Would you like to um go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Fred kicked himself inside.

"What, like on a date?" Hermione moved closer.

"Um It doesn't have to be a date you know, if you don't want it to be." Fred looked down to his feet.

Hermione smiled. "I would love that Fred. I'll see you on Saturday." Then she kissed him on the cheek…

**A.N Hey guys. Do you like it, hate it? Send me a review :D**


	2. Unusual Friday

All's Fair In Love And War

Chapter 2: Unusual Friday

Hermione couldn't believe she said yes to Fred. He was Ron's older brother! _What the hell were you thinking Hermione?_ She sat alone in the common room doing her charms essay, she was too tired to write; she felt comfortable too. She was sitting by the window in the huge, comfy armchair. _ My favorite place to study. I'll just take a quick power nap…_

_ Hermione was walking in Hogsmeade. It was a beautiful day. Am I on the date with Fred? She thought to herself. All of a sudden, the skies became dark and rain came pelting down. Hermione's legs wouldn't let her run, instead she just stood there and let the freezing water slide down her body. All of a sudden someone picked her up, bridal style and they went inside somewhere warm. She wasn't sure if the warmth came from the place or the guy. "It's bloody freezing. Why are you out there?" She realized it was Fred's voice. She wanted to speak but instead she just let Fred wrap her in his jacket. Then she was staring into his beautiful brown eyes; she leaned in to kiss him. But then…_

Hermione woke up to the sound of a huge barn owl tapping at the window. Hermione rubbed her eyes and opened the window. The owl swooped in and dropped a small bouquet of white lilies on the ground and left. Hermione picked up the bouquet with a huge smile on her face. She smelt the flowers and read the note attached to it. It was addressed to H.G:

_Hermione,_

_ Morning, I know these are your favourite. I'll pick you up at 11am tomorrow. _

_ F.W_

Hermione couldn't believe it. Did Fred really have a thing for her? She sat back down in the armchair and conjured up a vase for the flowers. She put the vase back up in her room and she sat on the bed. She got out her note pad and wrote a note back to Fred and headed off to the owlery.

* * *

><p>Fred and George were in the Great hall with their best friend Lee Jordan. They were discussing the bet. "So, no feelings attached huh? That's easy for Freddie hard for Hermione."<p>

"Well yeah, shouldn't be too hard right?" Fred was starting to doubt himself. _Okay, don't start falling for her. It's only the second day of the bet. _Then all at once, a black snowy owl dropped a piece of parchment in front of him. Fred licked his lips and opened the note:

_Dear Fred,_

_ Thanks for the lilies. How'd you know? Yeah, 11 sounds good. Good luck in your quidditch match tonight. I'll see you there _

_ H.G_

Fred couldn't help but smile, but the smile soon faded as soon as he heard his twin and best friend wolf whistling. "Shut up guys." Fred said through gritted teeth.

"Sending flowers aye? You sure you're not falling for her?" George gave Lee a high five.

"I gotta go." Fred said leaving and burning the note. _No Feelings attached, that shouldn't be too hard right? _

* * *

><p>For the first time in ages, Fred was nervous about a quidditch game. "Doesn't have anything to do with a certain girl does it Freddie?" George said tauntingly. Fred flipped him the finger. "Woah, getting offensive are we? Oh speak of the devil. I'll get down to the pitch." George winked and sped away.<p>

"Hey Hermione!" Fred ran to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Came to watch someone?" He chuckled and Hermione hit him teasingly.

"Good luck. Although, I think you have this in the bag. Just don't get hurt please." Hermione hugged him and felt his toned body.

"Yes ma'am." And he stared back into her eyes.

"ehem?" George came back. _Damn it George._

"Perfect timing." Fred said sarcastically.

"What?" George couldn't control his laughter. "It's not my fault that the game is about to start mate."

"I'll see you out there. Play nice." And Fred made that crooked smile which made Hermione blush and melt inside as she walked to the stands; still feeling his eyes on her.

**A.N Hey guys, I'm just writing this with no initial plan. Do you guys have any suggestions :)**


	3. No Feelings Attached

All's Fair In Love And War

Chapter 3: No Feelings Attached

The after party was brilliant! Fred didn't know it, but it was going to be a good night. He was partying with George, Lee and the other people from Gryffindor, while Hermione was there in her favourite corner, snuggling up with her book. Fred made his was towards her, while George was keeping an eye on them. "Hey, shouldn't you know be celebrating." Fred said sitting on the floor across her.

"I am, with a book." Hermione laughed without looking at him.

"You're such a bore Granger." Fred said while slowly taking the book away and pulling her outside.

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione said coyly and held his hand.

"Trust me." He whispered into her ear. She let out a small gasp when she felt his hot breathe on her. _Shit Hermione, he's gonna think you're some stalky school girl. _Fred put his arm around her and led her out to the courtyard. He put his arms around her waist and they started dancing.

"You know this looks silly right. There's no music." Hermione giggled as he spun her around.

"I know. But I don't really care." Fred spun her around again, but this time he lost his balance and he landed on the ground with Hermione on top of him. Their noses were just a few inches away, _Fred I know you want to kiss her, but you can't… What the hell, George isn't here…_ Fred closed his eyes and moved closer and closer to Hermione. She smelled so good to him.

"Fred?" Fred looked up and saw George leaning on one of the pillars with a mischievous smile on his face. Fred rolled his eyes and helped Hermione up. Hermione waved goodbye and left.

"I'll see you tomorrow right Hermione?" Fred shouted. Hermione turned around and nodded. "Night." Fred's smile faded and he hit his brother. "What the hell George?"

"No feelings attached. No further engagements? Ring a bell Fred?" George sat Fred down while stood. "Seems like you're falling for her. Are you?"

Fred ruffled his hair. _I don't know what to do George. I can't break her heart. I'm not sure I can continue with this. _He wanted to say that but he couldn't admit defeat. "Nah, this thing is easy." He stood up and pushed past George and went to his room.

"We'll see about that Freddie."

* * *

><p>Hermione found it hard to sleep last night. She couldn't stop think about how Fred danced with her when there was no music playing; how they almost kissed. What would've happened if George didn't interrupt? She wished she really kissed him. Oh how much could happen in 48 hours. She checked the time. <em>10:45am Damn I overslept. <em>Hermione jumped out of her bed and ran to the shower. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and fixed her hair. She put on a sleeveless ruffled purple shirt, an oversized grey cardigan, blue faded jeans and her white worn out converses. _11:10 am__**, **__wait to be fashionably late eh. _

Hermione raced down the stairs to find Fred already there wearing a white polo and black jeans. Hermione ran behind him and hugged him "Hey you." Fred turned around and kissed her on the nose. "You ready?"

"Yeah, you look gorgeous by the way. Let me guess, you overslept." Hermione nodded and looked down to the floor. Fred whispered "Me too. Hehe." He took her hand and the left the common room.

* * *

><p>The date was amazing. Hermione felt like she could act like herself around Fred and Fred acted like a complete gentleman and kid at the same time. They had a picnic in the snow, Fred took her to a secluded part of the village and they had a private snow fight where Fred ended up being tickled by Hermione, which turned him on. Then they sat on a bench by the lake and talked. Hermione noticed the weather was perfect just like in her dream, and just like her dream it started to drizzle. Alright, it wasn't exactly like her dream; but close enough.<p>

This time Fred wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She loved how he scrunched his nose while he smiled. Then they kissed. The second their lips touched, Hermione felt that it wasn't gravity holding on to the earth anymore, it was Fred. It was like her soul was somehow attached to his.

For Fred it was different, he wanted to end the kiss. Not because he didn't like it; it was because he was scared. Scared because the more they kissed the more this will hurt Hermione. Finally Hermione pulled apart from him and licked her lips.

"That was one hell of a kiss."

"Well I am an expert. It was perfect love." Inside this bet was killing him more and more.


	4. Breaking Me

All's Fair In Love And War

Chapter 4: Breaking Me

Hermione went down to the Great Hall to have lunch with Ron and Harry. "I still can't believe you're dating my brother." Ron cried, staring at his food. Things were still awkward between them because of him dating Lavender. This is actually one of the first times they talked in weeks. "He's such a player. He hasn't had a girl friend since Angelina! Your relationship is too perfect. Isn't that right Harry?"

Harry just nodded and went to find Ginny to get rid of all the fighting. "Ron, I can date whoever I like. Be supportive, you're my bestfriend!" Hermione whispered angrily.

"Fine doesn't listen to me. I know what's best for you 'Mione. Now excuse me, I've um got some homework to finish."

Ron broke into a sprint. He wanted to make sure Hermione wouldn't be hurt at the end of this. He ran to his room and ransacked through Harry's trunk. He found it. The invisibility cloak. He put the invisibility cloak over him and ran to spy on Fred and George.

* * *

><p>Ron found them by the black lake. He held his breathe and listened.<p>

"It's one week til Christmas break Freddie." George kept reminding his twin everyday since Fred went on his first date with Hermione. "You still sure you're not falling for her. Kissing her in the hallway, both of you sneaking to the quidditch pitch at night."

"A lot can happen in a week George. Maybe a lot could happen for me tonight." Fred spun around and walked towards class; George tried to catch up.

"What do you mean a lot could happen? Are you gonna deflower little Ms. Granger?" George loved teasing him.

"Maybe." Fred said darkly. He couldn't bear doing this to her. But he had to. "Maybe." He repeated.

Ron couldn't believe it. He was right. He was just using her. Ron just sat in the grass debating whether to tell Hermione or not. He did; he ran around the castle trying to look for her. He had to find her before Fred did.

"Fred where are you taking me?" Hermione asked as she was being led, blindfolded, by Fred.

"You'll see." Fred said as he untied her blindfold. As soon as the she could see again, Hermione let out a gasp.

"Oh Fred!" They were in the room of requirement, there was a picnic in the middle of the room and the ceiling was filled with stars.

"Like our first date." Fred led her to the picnic. They talked and one thing led to another and they kissed. This kiss was slow and sultry.

"Would it be weird if I asked you something?" Hermione asked when she broke from the kiss.

"Go ahead Love." Fred kissed her nose.

"Will you be my.." Hermione paused. "Will you be my first?" _PLEASE SAY YES… _Fred nodded. Hermione felt a surge of happiness flow through her. She grabbed his button down shirt; pulling his lips to hers. She fumbled with the buttons on his jeans and she slid off his boxers. Fred let out small groan.

"Your turn." Fred whispered. Fred undressed her and started kissing her neck.

"Oh Fred." Hermione begged. Fred watched her expressions. Fred quickened the pace. Their breaths quickened. His arms gave out on him and he lay there on top of her. Fred laid his head on her chest listening to hear heartbeat.

"I love you Fred. This is the best night of my life. You were breath-taking."

"I love you too Hermione." He meant that. But at the end of the week, it would mean nothing at all. He kissed her lips one more time and they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Fred and Hermione woke up with grins on their faces. They walked out hand and hand. <em>Nothing can ruin this week. I'm going to live it to the fullest. <em>But Fred thought it too soon. As soon as they thought the coast was clear, Ron comes out of the corner speeding towards her and Fred. "'Mione, I have something to tell you about your precious Fred. In Private." Ron practically spat out the last part. Ron gave his brother a dark glare.

"Ronald, if you're going to talk about Fred might as well say it to his face." Hermione felt her anger rise in her. Why talk to her and not Fred? She clutched.

"Alright then," Fred started to look nervous. "I'm only saying this because I don't want you to get hurt. I know lately I haven't been a good friend but here goes, Fred is using you. He and George made a bet that Fred can't get you into bed in a month without any feelings or strings attached." Ron looked at the floor, he felt guilty that he betrayed his brother, but he could never forgive himself if she got hurt at the end of the week.

By now, Hermione let go of Fred. "Is it true?" Fred wouldn't look at her and tried walking away. Hermione ran after him, turned him around and slapped him. "Is it true?" Hermione had tears pouring down her face.

"Yes I made a bet with George. But the no feelings thing is hard because I fell for you Hermione. I'm so sorry. I love you." Fred tried holding her hand but she took it away.

"Well you should've thought about that didn't you?" Hermione strode off and pulled Ron with it.

Hermione hugged Ron for the first time in ages. "Ron, I should've listened to you. I'm sorry."

"Hermione, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have ruined what you guys had. The way he looked at you, it seemed like he really loved you."

"Well, I don't like being used." Hermione clutched onto Ron while he tried to soothe and calm her. "He broke me."

**A.N What do you guys think? :D**


	5. Shattered Soul

All's Fair in Love And War

Chapter 5: Shattered Soul

"Are you happy now George?" Fred buried his head into his hands. "I broke her heart. Now she's with little Won-won."

"So there were feelings attached?" George said in a teasing tone.

"It's not funny now she won't even talk to me." Fred sat up and stood by the door. "I'm going to find Ron and talk to him."

Fred didn't have to look very long. Ron was downstairs in the common room. It was 2 days before Christmas break and he wanted this fight done and over with. "Can I sit down with you?" Ron nodded and pointed to the chair across him. "You love Hermione don't you?"

"Yes, I do she is my best friend after all." Ron said without looking up. Fred stood up and pushed Ron out of his seat. He punched his own brother in the gut. "Is that how it is? You used her." Ron wiped his mouth.

"You knew perfectly well I was in love with her. She meant the world to me. I hated using her. I love her. I don't know what else to say. She makes the whole world brighter. She's perfect and I let go of that. I messed up." Fred gritted his teeth.

"She didn't need you. I'm the better option. I've known her more than you. You're a player. You wouldn't know what love was if it bit you on the nose." Ron kicked him in the shin.

Fred howled in pain. "Well I do, I was her first." Ron stopped and turned red. "Wish you were hers yeah? Well I got her first. Now that she's gone, it's like my soul is shattered into a thousand pieces." That did it Ron snapped. He punched Fred so hard he fell to the floor they continued on fighting until Hermione broke them up.

"Stop being so immature you two! I'm sick of it. I couldn't sleep because of the stupid racket you bloody idiots were making." Hermione glared at Fred and slapped Ron. Then she left to her room.

Fred sat down in front of the fire and Ron followed him. "I was kidding you know. You didn't have to punch me."

"What do you mean kidding?" Fred said irritably.

"I was kidding when I said I loved her." Fred looked up at Ron who was now beaming. "I felt bad about telling on you because I saw the way you looked at her, so I said all those things to get you to say how much you loved her and I secretly used a muggle device called a tape recorder. 'Mione sometimes uses it in class and I borrowed it from her."

Fred was grinning from ear to ear. "Why didn't you tell me? This has to be one of the smartest things you've ever done!" Then he hugged Ron. "I just don't get why you told on me? I'm your brother."

"Well, she's like my sister. Because I couldn't stand seeing her hurt. It hurt her so much to see me with Lavender. It hurt her so much that Ginny hardly made time for her because of quidditch and Harry. She certainly didn't need all this." Ron ruffled his hair. "The only thing is, how are we going to get her to listen to this."

"I don't know what to do. Tomorrow's the last day before break."

"I have an idea." Fred looked over to his brother who was now also grinning.

"Ronald! Why are you dragging me to the quidditch pitch at 8 in the morning! I want to lay in! It's freaking freezing! On top of that, I'm still mad at you" Hermione cried half asleep and was blindfolded.

"It's worth it 'Mione." Ron pleaded. "C'mon." as Hermione's blindfold was being untied, she could smell Fred's cologne..

"Ron. I can smell his cologne. Just please leave it. Nothing he'll say or do will matter." Once her blindfold was off, she could see Fred standing there in a suit with a white lily in his hand. She looked at Ron who now was gone. _RON!_

"You sure it won't matter." Fred smiled at her. But she was trying not to make eye contact and she tried avoiding talking to him. Fred came over cautiously and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione pushed him away. "Hermione, I love you. What do I need to do to make this better? I'm so sorry."

"Nothing." Hermione mumbled. As soon as she said that, fireworks of vibrant shot up in the sky and made a beautiful firework show. The transition from each shape was so amazing. By the end of it, it said "I'm sorry, Hermione." Hermione looked away from the fireworks and tried walking away.

"'Mione please."

"Don't call me that Fred. I hate what you did to me. Because of you, I may never be able to love again? Because of you, I stopped talking to everyone else because I'm scared they might just pull the same crap you did." Fred tried kissing her on the lips, but she punched him. His lip started bleeding. Fred wiped the blood away.

Hermione gasped. "Fred, are you okay?" Fred just staggered away from her.

"You know what? I don't care anymore Hermione. Don't you understand I'm hurting? I'm sorry. Doing that bet was the hardest bet I ever had to do. I couldn't stand the thought of hurting you in the end. But I guess me doing all this didn't mean anything to you…" Hermione couldn't speak. Fred just stared at her and rolled his eyes. "You think you're perfect. You're not. You're broken and scared. You're scare of commitment. I can't do this. I…I don't know what else to say or do for you…Every waking moment I want to reach out and touch you, I want to kiss your forehead when you feel bad, I want to hold your hand when we walk together, I want to be able to kiss you goodbye before classes, put my arm around your shoulders, I want the little things! I'm not asking for some big, elaborate, go home meet the parents and rush into everything all at once relationship…I just want you!"

"Why? So you can brag how you were the first to get Granger to you friends? Is that it? Huh?" Fred was getting fed up.

"It's because I actually feel something for you. I love you and you're too thick to see that I want you because you're you! Not some trophy." Fred stormed off leaving Hermione there, sobbing.


	6. Glad You Came

All's Fair In Love And War

Chapter 6: Glad You Came

The next morning, Hermione woke with a start. She had slept in her favorite corner of the common room; it may be favorite part, but it wasn't the comfiest. She sat up and stretched. She noticed that there was her tape recorder on the table in front of her. She picked it up and read the note:

_Dear Hermione,_

_ By the time you read this, we will probably on the train back. Please just listen to this tape recording. It explains everything. The train will be leaving on 11 am and Ginny has packed your trunk just in case you want to come back to the burrow and stay with us for Christmas._

_ Ron._

Hermione played the tape recorder and listened to the conversation between Fred and Ron two nights ago. Once the recording had finished, Hermione dropped the recorder onto the floor causing it to shatter to a million pieces. Hermione ran up the stairs calling for Fred. She entered his room, "Fred, I was wonder-" Hermione stopped in midsentence to notice that the room was empty. All the trunks were gone and so were some of the pictures on his study. Something pulled her into the room, she wasn't sure if it was because of Fred's cologne. She stepped inside and breathed the scent deeply. She sat on the side of his bed. A tear ran down her face a she saw a framed picture of them during their first date. She picked it up and put it to her chest. She looked at the clock on his study, it read 10:30. She had 30 minutes to make it to the station.

* * *

><p>She ran to her room and grabbed her trunk. She didn't care about changing out of her pajamas; she didn't care if she froze to death. She ran out of the castle and finally treaded through the snow.<p>

She still didn't let go of the picture and kept running with her trunk. She caught a glimpse of the clock on the Honeydukes wall, it read 10:46. She sped up; she wiped the frozen tears off her face. Her mouth was dry and people stared at her like she was crazy. Running to the station, she wished she had worn a coat. People stared at her as her bushy hair flowed behind her. Her clothes were damp from the snow and was weighing her down. She cursed under her breath, she needed to find Fred.

* * *

><p>She finally reached the platform. It was 10: 52. She still had time. She stumbled through the crowd. She nearly collided into a couple of fully-grown witches who were also in a hurry. The lump in her throat became larger. Her vision was starting to fog up because tears were filling her eyes. She wouldn't give up.<p>

It became a lot easier when the students started to come into the train. She took a deep breath as she found Fred sitting in a compartment with George and Lee. George was offering Lee a sweet then he looked out the window and saw Hermione waving at him freezing.

"Um, Freddie." George hit him in the head.

"What now George?" Fred turned to his twin annoyed. George nodded towards the window. Fred turned his head seeing Hermione standing there in her damp pajamas. Her face was red and Fred could see her shivering. He stared at her holding the picture of them on their first date. Then he looked back at her numb face. Her eyes filled with tears and she was biting her lower lip.

The whistle blew, 10:55. Fred stared at his twin. "She's freezing. Are you going-"

"Shut up George." Hermione's face lit up when she saw him leaving the compartment. She glanced back at George who gave her thumbs up. Fred got off the nearest exit.

"Granger," Fred couldn't believe her. _How stupid could she get?_ "What are you doing here? Without a coat." Fred asked.

"You forgot this." Hermione handed him the picture. Fred ran his hand through his hair.

He took a deep irritated breath. "Why do I need that?" He looked away from her.

"Because. I love you and you love me." Hermione stuttered.

Fred laughed. "You love me? Huh didn't seem like it." He was turning towards the door.

"No Fred come back." Hermione was trying so hard not to cry. "I love you. I'm sorry I put you through this. I heard the conversation with you and Ron. I love you." Hermione waited for a response. She looked into his warm brown eyes. Then she realized nothing was ever going to happen between them. "You know I'm sorry I embarrassed you." She tried to push past him. Then she noticed a tear roll down from his eye. "Hey why are you crying?" The whistle blew. 10:58.

"Do you mean what you say? That you love me." Fred wanted to know.

"Yes. Every word Fred Weasley." Hermione was starting to cry to. Fred laughed and offered her his coat. He hugged her and his warmth spread throughout her entire body. "Come on Weasley let's get on the train." Fred's grin grew larger. He kissed her; Hermione grabbed his arm so she won't fall. The more their lips touched, Hermione's knees buckled more. George banged the window and the two broke apart and smiled, not saying another word. They entered the compartment hand in hand. Hermione sat down snuggling next to Fred to warm her body up. "I love you Hermione." Hermione was too cold to answered. She just feel asleep in Fred's arms. She never wanted to wake up, that's where she wanted to be, in his arms.

"I told you a lot can happen in a week George." Fred to his twin as he soothed Hermione.

"Fred, was the bet worth it?" George said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yes George, it was very worth it." Fred couldn't help but kiss her again.

**A.N Hey guys! This is the last chapter! I really hope you like it. I won't be writing for awhile because school's keeping me busy. :) Review**


End file.
